Celoso de algo ficticio
by natsuri1416
Summary: Chat noir se enoja porque cierta azabache esta mas concentrada en los animes que en ponerle atención a el o a su forma de civil. Así que deberá usar ciertas tácticas para que su princesa le ponga atención otra vez.


**hola todos aquí estoy de vuelta con una hermosa historia con esta tierna pareja, se me ocurrió hacerla después de que mis amigas me dijeran que siempre me distraigo viendo animes o leyendo fanfics de animes :,v en resumen esta historia esta basada en mi, solo que yo no tengo ningún felix o chat noir...aah por que la vida es tan cruel¡ en fin ojala y les guste y recuerden esta historia es solo para entretener y créditos a el creador de esta serie y bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

En una tranquila noche en la ciudad de París, el héroe gatuno chat noir iba paseando entre los tejados para ir a visitar a cierta chica que le acosaba en su forma de civil, así es, hablamos de nada más y nada menos que Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. Aquella chiquilla de cabello azabache después de oír los lamentos de chat unos meses atrás cuando lo encontró lamentando se en su balcón. Le dijo que cuando quisiera podría iré a visitarla. Así que cierto gatito la iba a visitar al menos unas 6 veces a la semana. Esa noche por alguna razón se encontraba más animado de verla, en cuanto calló en su balcón dio unos leves golpes a la trampilla que daba a la habitación de su princesa;como le había apodado hace poco, y espero a que abrieran. No paso ni medio minuto y vio como bridgette le habría la trampilla y hace una pose como todo un galán-buenas noches princesa, este gato callejero a venido a saber si lo aceptaría esta noche.- Bridgette río en voz baja, ¿acaso ese gato podría ser más coqueto?-claro chat pasa-comento mientras volvía entrar a su habitación y tomaba nuevamente su teléfono para seguir viendo un anime que le recomendó su amiga Allegra. Chat noir muy curioso como siempre se acerca a bridgette, bastante cerca cabe decir, para poder observar lo que veía. Nuestra querida azabache estaba viendo una de esas caricaturas japonesas pero al verlo bien noto que era sobre unos patinadores de hielo-princesa ¿porque está viendo esto en vez de mimar a este gato?-bridgette al oír eso alzo un poco la vista y luego la volvió a posicionar en su celular-Aah si-dijo como si nada y sólo alzo su mano para acariciar detrás de las orejas de chat. Chat se puso molesto, prefería ver eso a platicar con el, pero ahora que se daba cuenta también estaba haciendo lo mismo con su lado civil. Hace apenas un par de semanas bridgette se veía muy distraída con su teléfono, ya no lo saluda va, ya no lo invitaba a variados lugares, dios santo ya ni lo acosaba. Y todo porque su gran amiga le recomendó esas series japonesas como cómics japoneses y koreanos y series koreanos igual. No sabía por que, o más bien lo quería negar, la razón por la cual se sentía muy molesto al ver a bridgette más concentrada en su teléfono que en el. Chat decidió usar una táctica para que ella dejara su celular, y pensaba que talvez serviría-¡princesa un akuma esa atacando!-dijo alarmado esperando a ver la reacción de bridgette, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió viendo su teléfono. Eso puso más molesto a chat así que pensó en varias formas de hacer que dejara el teléfono. Su primera forma seguro serviría estaba cien por ciento seguro-princesa mira, felix está en tu balcón-bridgette no puso atención y sólo afirmo con la cabeza-muy bien gatito-dijo más concentrada en su teléfono que en su alrededor. Eso provoco que cierto gatito tuviera un tic en el ojo, ok, plan B. Chat se puso frente a ella y le empezó a tocar la mejilla- princesa princesa bridgette no le ignores bridgette princesa-sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar por su leve ceño fruncido, pero nunca se espero que bridgette toma su mano y se la torciera con bastante fuerza para después soltar la y seguir viendo su teléfono. Nuestro héroe gatuno sólo se quejó en silencio mientras sujetaba su mano herida y luego vio a bridgette más molesto, ok plan C, ese debía servir. Chat noir se acerca a su princesa y le quitó su teléfono. -Oye, dame es...-bridgette no pudo concluir su frase ya que sintió como cierto minino la besaba y esto provoco que se pusiera más roja que el cabello de su compañero nathaniel. Chat se alejó apenas unos centímetros y le entrego su teléfono a bridgette-no vuelvas a ignorarme-dijo como si nada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando aun confundida y sonrojada a la azabache. Sólo por esa noche no vería más anime. Al día siguiente todo fue más raro aun, bridgette volvía a estar concentrada en su celular ignorando nuevamente a cierto rubio, así que felix para que dejara temporalmente el anime se acerco a ella y la vio algo serio. -¿Bridgette?- bridgette nuevamente lo ignoro y se acerco más a ella. Tenía suerte que nadie estuviera en el salón y le soplo en su oreja provocando que bridgette tuviera un escalofrío y escondiera su teléfono en su bolsillo-s-si ¿que pasa felix?-felx sonrío un poco, su plan sirvió. -Me gustaría saber su te gustaría ir por un café conmigo después de clases-bridgette creía que soñaba y sonrio mientras su mechón formaba un corazón-claro claro con gusto. Felix estaba ya tranquilo ya que después de esa salida, bridgette sólo pasaba algunas noches viendo anime, ya no ignoraba a chat noir ni a felix. Y todo eso sólo por ponerse celoso de algo falso.

 **y fin¡ bueno que les parecio, dejen sus reviews y agreguen a sus favoritos si les gusto la historia. así que si me quieren dar algún luca tomate o algún sepsy gato como recompensa lo acepto con mucho gusto, así que hasta la próxima historia**


End file.
